Chocolates And Roses Can't Save A Life
by Unreliable Reader
Summary: Link is having some regular days in the brawl mansion, well at least for now. Weird things are starting to happen, and none of the brawlers have any idea what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting another story... I'm so cruel aren't I? Well, I guess if I don't finish it I'll at least write out the original ideas I had that made me start writing this... Please excuse the fact that I am not a perfect writer, and am still learning grammar.**

**I do not own the characters, simply the plot idea.**

* * *

><p>Link wiped the Master Sword over with a cloth damp with sharpening fluid, quite a few times, then he lightly ran his finger over its edge, he looked at his fingertip, smiling, but also wincing to see he had cut his finger. He wiped the blood from his finger onto the side of his tunic, then sheathed the Master Sword. Link then looked around the training room to see who else was there, he saw Falco and Lucario doing some friendly sparring to his left, little more to the right, Peach was whacking a sandbag with her pan, and Fox was shooting another sandbag with his gun. To Link's right, Charizard was mauling his own sandbag with a variety of moves, next to Charizard, Pikachu was also beating a sandbag, and then there was Zelda right nearby them, she looked absolutely stunning, the way she moved when she cast her magic was so pretty...<p>

Link was snapped out of his daze by something hard and wet that hit him, when the pulse of water ended, Link looked in the direction the water came from to see Squirtle who was showing apologetic body language by popping into his shell and poking his head out a bit with worried face. Link glared at Squirtle, but disregarded him and looked back at Zelda, who had just used Din's Fire on the sandbag, it was a larger blast of fire than usual, and when the explosion cleared up, the sandbag was on fire and Zelda gasped and ran over to put the fire out, but she had no tools at her disposal to do so. So Link remembered Squirtle, and got up and ran towards the small Pokemon, he picked Squirtle up, and ran over to Zelda's sandbag, he held Squirtle up to the fire, and Squirtle must have felt he owed Link an apology and immediately put the fire out, then ducked back into his shell.

"All good?" Link asked Zelda, putting Squirtle down.

"Yeah," Zelda laughed covering her mouth with her hands, "I'm fine."

Link smiled at her, enjoying hearing her laughter, "But I thought Master Hand said they had damage proof-spray on them?" Link asked looking at the burnt area on the sandbag.

"I thought so too," Zelda wondered, also staring at the burnt patch. They stared in thought for a bit, but Zelda spoke up, "Maybe they just forgot to spray this one," She concluded, and they went with that.

Later that afternoon, it was about lunch time, and Link was getting hungry, so he went to the kitchen and started warming up a bottle of pumpkin soup. While he was pressing the buttons on the microwave, a loud noise hit his ears.

"All Brawlers please attend to the Meeting Hall at once!" Said Master Hand through some speaker boxes located through the mansion. Link reluctantly left his soup in the microwave, and went downstairs too the meeting hall. Once there he took an empty seat close too the door, and looked towards Master Hand. When everyone was there Master Hand started the meeting, "I'm sure you were all aware of this, as you all have been training hard and long, tomorrow is the beginning of our winter tournament!" Master Hand announced with pride, "I was unable to find any new brawlers this season, but I am currently looking for some for the spring tournament. However, that should not prevent us from having the usual good time!" Master Hand continued, "I want you all to try your best, and enjoy it! The first battle will show up on the boards tomorrow morning," He concluded, "You are all dismissed, except for you Kirby, I want to see you in my office _now_."

And so Link readily dashed back upstairs to the kitchen and set the microwave for a minute, and waited impatiently for his soup to be ready. A minute later the buzzer in the microwave went off, and Link swiftly got his soup out and started drinking it, but spit it out when it was too hot for drinking.

"Haha!" Fox laughed at Link.

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't spit it out if it were hot!" Link shouted.

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to put it in my mouth if it were so hot in the first place!" Fox retorted.

"Then what about the hot chocolate last week? You burned your nose on that!" Link spouted his own retort. Fox flinched at this and left the room, and Link took a sip of soup, even though it burned his mouth, he swallowed it in case anyone else walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Nnng, I'd would've liked to make this chapter longer, but my brains hitting a shut down... and It'll just be easier to move onto two chapters. Reviews keep me motivated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing, and anyone who clicked on this for clicking, and anyone who read this, for reading. I honestly had some doubts I would make it to a second chapter when I started, but I think I'm going to really push myself to finish this one, I also apologize if any chapters don't come for a long period of time, I have a lot to do on deviantArt.**

**Link's Princess: I haven't really gotten started yet. ^^' But I'm glad you liked it!**

**sippurp123: I'm glad you liked it and will try to update as fast as I can!**

**I do not own the characters, simply the plot idea.**

* * *

><p>Link woke up the morning the first battle was to be posted on the boards, but seeing as no one had woken him up, he assumed it was almost afternoon, and sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed. Link looked at the clock and sure enough it was eleven-thirty two, he'd already missed breakfast by a landslide, but at least he got lunch today. He went downstairs to go see who was up for the first battle.<p>

"Good morning Link!" Zelda said as he came up too the board in the mess hall.

"Good morning," He said too her somewhat sluggishly, but he smiled nonetheless. Link looked over too the board, "Ness, Sonic, Pit and Marth for a stock battle with three lives for the first battle at two, eh?"

"Yeah, who do you think will win?" Zelda asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Hmm, well my bets are on Pit, hes been training himself to death for the tournament," Link said.

"Pit has been training hard, but hes not the only one, I think from paying attention to advantages and disadvantages of speed, strength and the like, Ness will win," Zelda stated her opinion.

"Guess we'll see later today," Link smiled.

At one forty five Link raced from the outdoors to get too the stadium, he soon reached it and ran too the seating area. He wondered where Zelda was sitting? Link looked around for her, but he didn't see her among the crowd of people, so Link took the first empty seat he could find, and looked over too the stage for when it would start.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" A voice sounded from next to Link, he jumped and looked at the speaker too see Ike who had taken the seat next too Link, relaxing with his feet on the chair in front of him, and his hands behind his head.

"Jeez! Let me know your there next time!" Link exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ike apologized, "Sooo..."

"So what?" Link asked.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Ike repeated.

"Oh, right, well I think Pit's going to win, hes been training hard," Link replied looking back towards the stage.

"Mm, I think Marth will win," Ike said, also looking to the stage.

"Wanna bet?" Link asked, but Ike laughed.

"Nah, different currencies, remember?" Ike pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Link sighed, leaning his back on the chair.

"Found you!" Another voice said from Link's right. Again he jumped and looked the owner of the voice too see Zelda.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Link exclaimed, then realized he was yelling, "Sorry," He apologized to Zelda.

"It's fine, sorry for scaring you," Zelda laughed, sitting down next too Link.

"I wasn't _scared_ just moderately shocked," Link defended himself.

"It looks like its about too start," Zelda said, ignoring Link's comment and turning the three's attention towards the stage.

Indeed it was starting, the stage was set to Temple and Master Hand was counting down to the start of the battle, Link looked to see where Pit was, and found him near the top of the stage on that one ledge that was too the left. Link looked to find the other fighters, Marth had been placed under the slab of ruin the had been smashed in half, Sonic was in front of that tunnel to the lower part of the stage, and Ness was behind Pit in front of the small set of stairs to the middle of the stage. The battle began and Link kept his eye on Pit, who swooped down at an attempt to attack at Marth, but Sonic had the same idea and hit both Marth and Pit in the process. Marth retaliated by swinging his sword up in the air and jumping to get his enemies away from him, then he landed swiftly on the ground and came at Sonic with a stab.

"See what I mean?" Ike said to Link, grinning.

"The battles not over yet," Link grumbled.

Pit took the chance to get in while Marth was distracted, and put his bow together and spun it in his fingers, locking Marth and Sonic into the corner, but Marth slashed upwards and got out of the trap, then landed on top of the stone wall he was just trapped against. Sonic jumped up at Pit then came down with a homing attack slamming into Pit. Pit dodged back and spun his bow again, then split his bow in half and slashed at Sonic, sending him flying over to where Marth was, and Marth slashed downwards and Sonic fell down into the tunnel, and Marth followed him, Pit close behind. Sonic quickly dashed behind the two, and punched them in the back. Pit ran back to try and hit Sonic, but Marth slashed at him, knocking Pit to the floor before slashing again and sending him flying to the bottom of the tunnel and onto the area underneath. Pit got up and as Sonic and Marth were coming down, Pit made his own cut at them, sending Marth off the stage.

"See? Pit's gonna win!" Link exclaimed to Ike, getting into the feel of the battle.

"Now, now, don't get cocky, the battles only just begun," Ike said, waving a finger. Zelda laughed and both Link and Ike looked at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Link asked, confused.

"Oh, you two shall see," She said, folding her hands in her lap.

The battle continued on and near the end, Pit was down to one life, Marth also had one, Sonic had two, and Ness only had a small amount of damage done too him. Seeing Sonic as a potential threat, Marth and Pit were working on taking him down, Marth slashed at Sonic from the side, sending him flying towards Pit, who launched Sonic upwards and out of the stage, Pit and Marth then ran at each other, Pit slashed at Marth, but Marth blocked and countered, Sending Pit back, but not very far. Pit got himself up, then flew over Marth, and went to attack Sonic, who had just come down. Sonic ran at Marth, hitting the blue swordsman, then Marth slashed at Sonic who regained himself mid-air and came back at Marth with a homing attack, but Pit caught them both and spun his bow again. It was easy to get out of the attack this time, since they weren't backed into walls, and Marth slashed at Pit sending the angel reeling across and off the stage.

"Pit is out!" Master Hand commentated.

"Haha!" Ike laughed, "Just because hes been training doesn't mean he's gonna win!"

"Oh shut up, the battles not over, so we can't say Marth'll win," Link grumbled.

"Yeah, sure," Ike said, waving his hand.

With Pit out, it became Marth and Sonic having a blue duel, while Ness continued to sit away from the fighting, waiting for someone to attack him. Marth was high on damage, and Sonic was fresh, so Link was sure Sonic would beat Marth, but Marth kept using counter to fend off most of Sonic's attacks. And sure enough Sonic soon reached high damage, and Marth slashed at Sonic, who then flew off the stage, and Ike just laughed.

"Sonic is out!" Master Hand called to the crowd.

"See Marth won!" Ike laughed.

"That just goes to show how simple minded men can be," Zelda said smiling, "You seem to have forgotten Ness, who has all his lives and a minimal amount of damage done to him. Where as Marth has a great deal of damage done to him, and only one life left," She pointed out sneakily.

"W-wah?" Ike and Link voiced in unison, seeing what she said was true.

"How did you know that would happen?" Link exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking about it since breakfast, and seeing how Pit, Marth and Sonic were all taunting each other this morning, Ness wasn't being taunted, or doing any taunting. Thus he seemed small a threat to the other three," Zelda said.

As she was speaking, the final blows of the battle were unfolding. Marth held up for a bit, but not long, And Ness soon disposed of Marth with PK Pulse.

"Ness wins!" Master Hand shouted through the microphone. Ike and Link just stared at the stage in awe, Link then looked over too Zelda, then back at the stage again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I really loved how long this chapter was! I hope the next one is longer, but it seems like a good stopping point, yeah?<strong>

**I really tried having some decent conversations in this one, but for some reason its just not in me anymore, I don't know why.**

**Is anyone else having problems with not being able to post on forums?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow chapter three, and not that much feedback? I've surprised myself... I do hope you like this and take the time to leave some feedback!**

**Link's Princess: She is the Triforce of Wisdom after all! XD**

**I do not own the characters, simply the plot idea.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, how did you?..." Link stuttered still in awe.<p>

"It's simple really, would you choose to fight Ness if either of the others were there?" Zelda asked, smiling.

"W-well, not really, I would focus on getting rid of Marth or Pit first..." Link mumbled.

"Exactly, thus Ness would be left alone to sit and wait for the opportune moment to destroy you while he was fresh," Zelda stated.

"That makes sense," Ike said, "Man, just like me not to notice," He laughed.

"Honestly, at first it was just a guess, but I appear to have guessed correctly!" Zelda also laughed.

"Well, the battles over, I'm going," Link grumbled, angry that Zelda and Ike had shared a laugh.

"Okay, see you around," Ike said, waving good-bye casually.

"Yeah! See you around Link!" Zelda said, smiling at him. Link stared at her for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth of her smile. But then he left.

Link walked off towards the training area. Once there Link looked around, the area was empty, so he decided to beat a sandbag. Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath and slashed at the sandbag with a downward strike, then he pulled his blade back and delivered a side-blow to the marshmallow like bag, then Link whirled around and stabbed the sand bag. He still wondered how a simple spray could make it so that his sword didn't protrude through the sand bag, certainly Master Hand would want to make millions off of the different dimensions with this stuff? Link cast away the thought, and continued to slash at the sand bag. Link soon heard footsteps of people coming, and soon the room was back to its normal state of noise.

"Hey Link!" Pit said jumping over to the blue training mat next too Link and sitting on the sand bag.

"Oh, hey Pit," Link said, regaining himself after being startled.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked smiling a childish smile.

"Practicing, I wont know when I'm up for battling, I could even be in the next round, I never know so I should be prepared," Link said, delivering an upward blow to his sand bag.

"Yeah I was surprised to be in the first battle for once!" Pit laughed, almost falling off his own sand bag, "But anyway, how have you been? Made any progress?"

"Progress?" Link questioned, pausing his attack on the sand bag, "What do you mean by "Progress"?"

"Oh, never mind," Pit said, smirking and rolling his head with his eyes away from Link, "Oh! I just remembered! I told Nana and Popo I would play with them after the battle!" The angel said, jumping off his sand bag, and ran out the door.

Progress? What did Pit mean by progress? Link wondered, staring after the winged boy. He then disregarded the thought, and continued training until dinner. Once dinner came around Link was most certainly hungry, so he went off too eat something. He found some pre-cooked chicken in the refrigerator, and heated it up in the microwave. The microwave was also something he didn't understand how it worked, but nonetheless it was an effective heating system and he enjoyed using its mysterious powers. The magical microwave made the buzzing noise it did when it was done heating what you put in it, and Link smiled as he pulled his chicken out. Link then went over to a drawer and got a fork, then happily ate his chicken.

Once he finished, Link pondered what to do next, then he decided on going out to the courtyard to play his ocarina for a bit. Link tried playing each of the songs he knew, but it was starting to screw with the weather, so he stopped and pocketed the small blue instrument. Link heard voices nearby, they were too far away for him to distinguish, but he knew there were two of them. Link hid behind a nearby tree, and waited for the owners of the voices to come into view, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Haha! So then ... Hand called Kirby in for?" One voice said, obviously a man, but Link wasn't sure who yet.

"... I don't think it was... In the kitchen with Peach, he called her ... That." Link recognized that voice, the was Zelda! What was she doing alone with a guy? Link found it easier to listen to them as they got closer.

"You mean the one with the...?" The mans voice said. Link now recognized Ike.

"Yes, that one," Link heard Zelda say. Now Ike and Zelda were in sight, and Link stiffened to try and make it seem he was part of the tree, hoping the night sky would help hide him.

"Y'know, we've been talking for awhile, and I've been enjoying it, do you think we could go somewhere within the week?" Ike asked as he stopped walking.

Zelda turned to Ike and smiled, "Sure! Where would you want to go?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe we could go get some ice cream in a park or something?" Ike asked. Link sensed nervousness in Ike's voice.

"That sounds nice, other then the fact its winter," Zelda laughed, "Maybe we could just go to the park?"

"O-okay," Ike agreed. Link felt a sensation of rage, Zelda was going to go to the park with _Ike_ of all people! Why couldn't she have asked him to come to the park? Then Link remembered it was originally Ike's idea and grumbled. Without much thought, he slumped down in defeat.

"Huh? Did you hear a noise?" Zelda asked Ike. Link cursed silently to himself for his stupidity, and he just sat still.

"Yeah... I'll check it out," Ike said, coming towards the tree. Link flinched as a sudden flying object came towards his face, "Link? What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

Link looked down to see that the object that came towards his face was none other then Ike's fist, just a few quarters of an inch from smashing his head, "None of your business, barbarian," Link said bitterly as he got up and walked away.

"Link?" He heard Zelda ask as he came into her view. Link looked at her angrily, though the night insisted on disguising it, he felt every instinct to yell his anger out, but he walked too the indoors.

"I'm... Sorry?" He heard Ike say before Link left.

What the heck? Why was Zelda about to go out with that Orc-like, no-good pile of crap anyway? Link wondered. And when did they even start chattering away? Link tried to remember, but the only time he knew that they had a conversation was after the brawl that afternoon, and Link was there for that. Unless... Oh yeah, now he remembered, once the battle ended he had left, leaving them there... So it was his fault... Dang it! Why didn't he just stay there with them to make sure they didn't start anything? Link smacked his hand too his forehead, then wondered what he should do about it. Maybe he could follow them in secret and do things that would make Ike look bad? But then again he didn't know when they were going, or which park they were going too.

Link sighed as he realized that there wasn't really anything he could do about it. And decided he would just go to bed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Man! that was a long chapter wasn't it? I hope I didn't make you guys wait to long! But haha! <strong>**Now I feel weird that I started this chapter with dialogue! XD**

**I also tried to go into Links thoughts about stuff a little more, make this story have more depth. But I think I might have overdone/killed it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, I'm not sure what to say up here today... Other then, I guess some minor grammar issues could be pointed out? I'm actually getting kinda nervous about that basic stuff, I guess I just want to get better without being totally bashed...**

**Link's Princess: Haha! I've already decided what he's going to do about it, you'll just have to read it and find out!**

**grizelink: I'm glad you liked it! I certainly plan on continuing! I'm also very glad my Best friend knows Spanish, otherwise I wouldn't be able to reply to you!**

**I do not own the characters, simply the plot idea.**

* * *

><p>Link lazily opened his eyes the next morning, trying to recall the events of yesterday. He remembered going downstairs and making bets with Zelda, then going and watching the brawl. He then instantly remembered Ike and Zelda's little date, and silently cursed himself for leaving them alone after the brawl yesterday. But wait, what if they had been friends before then? Link considered this, and then wondered how he could find out, who did Ike tend to hang out with? Who did Zelda talk to? Link didn't have the slightest idea, but he decided on finding out about Ike first. So Link sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed, his stomach growled and he decided that before he investigated he would eat breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever time it was he decided he would eat first. And Link went downstairs and made himself a bowl of a strange food called cereal.<p>

While he was eating, Link wondered where he would start his investigation. Maybe he could ask Ike's friends? Link thought, but then he realized he didn't know who Ike's friends were, so Link would have to guess. Link considered all his options, Ike would hang around a bunch of other barbarians right? So that meant Wolf, Snake, Bowser, Donkey Kong, or Ganon. Link decided on talking to Snake first, since Snake was human, and so the green swordsman went of too find the silent gunman. It was easy for Link to find Snake, he just went into the training room and looked for a box.

"Hi Snake," Link said walking up to the cardboard box.

"Hn, what do you want?" The box said.

"Do you hang out with Ike much?" Link asked.

"What sort of dumb question is that?" The box questioned, "And why the heck would I hang out with him?"

"Um... Your both brutes?" Link wondered.

"Okay, y'know what? No, I don't hang out with Ike. And just because I have muscles doesn't mean I'm a brute!" Snake said angrily.

"Okay, okay, you don't hang out with Ike, fine," Link said, putting his hands up.

"Do you have any other dumb questions to ask me?" Snake growled.

"Nope!" Link said, walking off.

So it wasn't Snake, but the it had to be Wolf! Link thought, looking around to see if Wolf was in the room. He spotted the anthropomorphic warrior having a duel with Fox, so Link would have to wait to ask him. Link looked around to see if Donkey Kong, Bowser, or Ganon were around, and spotted Donkey Kong giving a sand bag a hard pounding. But nonetheless Link needed to know if Ike hung out with Donkey Kong, it seemed unlikely though.

"Hey Donkey Kong, do you hang out with Ike?" Link asked, walking up too the ape.

Donkey Kong stopped what he was doing and looked at Link, shaking his head and making gorilla sounds.

"Um, is that a yes?" Link asked hopefully.

Donkey Kong vigorously shook himself again, making louder ape noises.

"No?" Link said, sounding both disappointing and relieved.

Donkey Kong nodded his head down to the ground, only coming within an inch of the floor.

"Okay," Link said, "Don't give yourself a concussion."

Donkey Kong put a hand on his head as Link walked off.

"So its not Donkey Kong or Snake, but I bet its Wolf, Ganon or Bowser!" Link said to himself with determination. Link looked to see if Wolf was done his battle or not yet, which he wasn't, so Link went off too find Ganon and Bowser. Link went too the kitchen looking for them, but didn't see them there. So he went off too various courtyards in search of them. Link was stumped, he couldn't find either of the two anywhere and it was almost three o'clock, he'd been searching since breakfast. Link tried to think like he was Ganon or Bowser, and what he would do during the day if he were them, but it wasn't working. Link considered asked Ike straight out who he hung out with, but then he would be submitting to the enemy! And Link couldn't do that. But Ganon and Bowser were the last two possible friends of Ike, right?

Then Link remembered he hadn't talked to Wolf yet, and rushed to go find him. Searching everywhere, Link managed to find Wolf polishing his gun in one of the training rooms. This was Links chance.

"Hey Wolf, do you hang out with Ike?" Link asked tiredly, walking up to the gray animal, human, thing.

"No, do you always ask dumb questions?" Wolf asked.

"I have my reasons..." Link said defensively, "But if you don't do you ave any ideas as to who does?"

"I'm not a stalker," Wolf said looking at Link like he was an idiot.

"Fine," Link said, sulking off. That only left Ganon or Bowser, but Link had no idea where hey were, and decided on taking a dinner break.

After he had eaten, Link tried to think of places to look, but decided that he had looked enough today, and would go to bed soon so he could try and get an early start tomorrow. Link went over to the stairs, and went up to the third floor. Then turned down the hall-way to the men's dormitory, stopping when he heard voices.

"This place stinks! And with the new rules too!" Link heard a voice say, he located the room and peered in to see Ganon and Bowser. Had they both been here all along? That would explain why Link couldn't find them. He tuned into the room again.

"Yeah I wish there was something we could do about it..." Link heard Bowser say.

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Ganon shouted in frustration, kicking a foot stool.

"Oh, right," Bowser said, pondering in silence for a few seconds, "What if_ we_ made the rules?"

Ganon paused, "Y'know that's not a bad idea..." He said, thoughtfully staring at the door, "Hey... What's that?" Ganon asked, walking towards the semi-closed door.

"What's what?" Bowser asked, turning to watch Ganon. Shoot! Did Link let them see him? He sure hoped not, standing up and acting like he was simply walking down the hall-way. Ganon opened the door and Link started walking down the hall-way, somewhat quickly, then something pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Ganon asked angrily glaring at Link when he turned his head towards the green-skinned Gerudan.

"What do you mean? I'm just going to bed," Link said innocently.

"You were watching us, you were at the door," Ganon growled.

"Was I? I don't remember anything like that," Link faked.

"It was just a minute ago!" Bowser piped in.

"You're making that up! I would never do such a thing!" Link said, trying very hard to fake innocent.

"Look kiddo, we know you were there, and we know you saw it. Your not allowed to tell anyone, or else," Ganon threatened coming up close to Link's face with his fist, "Got it?"

"I can't tell what I don't know," Link tried to say sweetly. But his voice wasn't really a sweet child's voice.

"Fine," Ganon growled, pulling back his fist, "I'm tired out now, lets sleep," He said to Bowser.

"Alright!" Bowser replied, stomping into the room.

Link would _have _to warn Master Hand, this seemed serious! But he felt his cover was blown for the night, and went to his room. He'd warn Master Hand in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird, I've found that typing something down here helps me write more when I'm working on my story... That's odd.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh I'm sorry this took so long, I've been drawing a lot. Sorry. XD**

**Ooh! Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so happy! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and you'll continue it with me! Again, if I have any minor grammar mistakes, please point them out. Oh! And no one is confused by me calling Ganondorf, Ganon, right? I just thought of that...**

**Link's Princess: Maybe! XD But he started with Ike, so that's where the story will continue.**

**la generala: Heh, I hadn't quite wanted Link to go there quuuiite yet. This story is going to much more unbelievable places. But I'm glad you liked it!**

**Link's Little Brother: I was intending to do a mixture of all the Link's I know, meaning Ocarina Link, some Twilight Princess and possibly a little Skyward Sword. I was going to do the Toon Link ones in well, Toon Link. XD But I'm happy you enjoyed this! And that you took the time to review!**

**SakuraDreamerz: I'm glad you liked it! Yes he will get his answers. XD They always come in a complete story, no?**

**...I just realized my caps lock key looks like a minivan... Long beginning notes, eh? XD**

**I don't own the characters, simply the plot line.**

* * *

><p>Link moved quickly too his room once he had turned the corner and was out of sight of Ganondorf. That had been all too close, Link should be more careful next time. When Link got to his room, he wondered who he would ask next about being Ike's friend, and decided he could make a list of all the brawlers.<p>

Link found some paper in a drawer, and found a pencil in a cup. He then went about and wrote down the names of all the brawlers save himself, Ike and Zelda. Link then scratched off the names of who he knew didn't hang out with Ike, and then those who were unlikely to hang out with Ike. After long hours of pondering, Link was starting to get a headache, and decided to sleep for the night.

The next morning Link woke up realizing something. How could he be so stupid? Of course this would be right! He should ask Marth if he hung out with Ike! Link quickly got out of bed, and rushed to get dressed. He Then went downstairs, he'd forgotten to check the time so he would just have to hope it was around breakfast time.

Coming into the kitchen he noticed it clearly wasn't breakfast time. In fact, he was the only one in the kitchen. Link checked the clock to see what time it was, then sighed when he saw it was one twenty four in the afternoon. People had already had lunch without him! Link pondered for a second just how much of a shock that really was, and then realized it happened pretty often. Oh well. Link went off to check the training room, but he didn't find Marth there.

Where could Marth be? Surely he wasn't out in the outer towns? Link thought, trying to imagine Marth playing a little guitar and swooning ladies. It seemed unlikely, but Link still couldn't resist laughing a bit.

Link continued looking for the next while, checking all the places he would normally go. Link then just realized just how bad he was at finding people, he had spent hours both yesterday and today looking for people. What places hadn't he checked? Link pondered this for a bit, looking around the hallway he was in. Link then noticed a book on a table, book, book... Library! He hadn't checked the library!

Link dashed too the library room, slowing down his steps to a speed walk once inside. Link looked around, and sure enough, he found Marth reading a small blueish-green book at one of the various tables.

"Aha! Found you!" Link whispered sharply, pointing at Marth.

Marth looked up from his book, and raised an eyebrow at Link, "And?" He asked, just as quietly.

"I need you to tell me if you hang out with Ike!" Link whispered.

"Not usually, but we do chat every now and then," Marth said, "Have you any more idiotic questions to ask me?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Link said, forgetting to whisper.

"If your going to talk, go outside!" A females voice said. Link turned around to see Peach looking at him angrily holding a cook-book in hand.

"Fine..." Link said, slightly annoyed right now, "Your coming with me!" He said, dragging a protestant Marth out with him.

"What the heck?" Marth exclaimed when Link dropped him outside the library.

"I need to know when Ike started getting together with Zelda," Link said firmly.

"How should I know? I didn't even know he was with Zelda until you just said so!" Marth exclaimed.

"Really? I thought you said you hung out with him?" Link said with a confused gesture.

"I said, I _talk_ to him,_ occasionally_," Marth growled with emphasis.

"Oh... Well then we should investigate!" Link said enthusiastically, turning to see Ganon coming in the hallway.

Ganon walked up to Link, glaring he growled, "You better not tell."

"I can't tell what I don't know," Link said innocently. Ganon huffed, and continued on his way.

"What was that about?" Marth asked when Ganon turned the corner.

Link waited a moment, then whispered, "I was eavesdropping last night by accident, and he has plans with Bowser to take over the mansion and change the rules."

"He does? Shouldn't you tell Master Hand?" Marth exclaimed.

"I was just reminded of that..." Link grumbled, turning back into the direction of Master Hands office, Marth following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm gonna end this chapter quick and swift. Sorry if it was short, I need to find more writing motivation...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I just checked, and I knew the last chapter was short, but I can fit it entirely in my screen! Man I need to do more this time! Please don't hate me if any chapters are late!**

**Cam is for Camera: Thanks! I think I know what you mean, so... Yeah thanks! XD**

**Link's Princess: Wow! I didn't know you and Link's Little Brother liked this so much! XD I'm gonna make a wild guess, but are you two siblings? **

**Link's Little Brother: Oh did I? I'll fix that. XD Thanks!**

**H3R0 0f T1M3 72296: Um, I do try to make it long. But I'm not so sure about drama? This chapter might feel like it has some though.**

**I don't own nuthin!**

* * *

><p>Link ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the third floor, then took a right and went down another hallway too Master Hands office. He was aware that Marth had followed, but payed no mind and opened the door to the office.<p>

"Yo Master Hand! I need to tell you something!" Link said as he opened the door, he looked into the room to see Bowser already talking with Master Hand. Bowser looked over at Link, glaring.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked with a sigh.

"Uh... Well, Marth and I were talking and we came up with a new suggestion for some items for brawling!" Link tried to lie.

"Oh did you? Would you mind waiting outside while I finish with Bowser then?" Master Hand said. Link nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Link waited a moment, then he put his ear against the door.

"Just like I was saying! Hes here to lie right now!" Link heard Bowser hiss, somewhat quietly, but being the ginormous turtle he was, it appeared difficult for him.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, looking down at Link.

"Ssh!" Link said, giving a gesture that could be interpreted as, "Shut up."

Marth sighed and sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

"I bet he's listening right now!" Bowser complained.

"Would you like to check?" Master hand asked. Link was sure that Bowser would say yes, and sat down quickly. Sure enough, Bowser opened the door. But when he didn't find Link standing there he glared at Link suspiciously, closing the door slowly. Link was about to get up and go back too eavesdropping, but Bowser shot the door open again, and Link was thankful he'd waited. Figuring Bowser might try that trick again, Link waited for a bit longer, but when Bowser didn't open the door again, he went back to his eavesdropping.

"...But I'm sure he had been! Just like last night!" Bowser continued to complain.

"If all you came here for was to report Link, then you can leave now," Master Hand said firmly. Link heard a sigh and the sound of large footsteps, and ran back too his chair. Bowser came out of the door a few seconds later, and glared at Link, who shrugged innocently.

When Bowser left Link and Marth got up and walked into Master Hands office, when inside, Marth closed the door behind them.

"Alright, what's this idea of yours?" Master Hand asked.

"Well, we don't really have an idea, but we wanted to warn you, that Bowser and Ganon are out to overthrow you!" Link said readily.

Master Hand let out a sigh, "Yes, yes, and they are doing that how?"

"Well, we don't really know, but we know they want to because they don't like the rules!" Link said.

"If your here simply to tell me something you just came up with, then you can go," Master Hand replied while fingering some papers on his desk.

"But we _didn't _just come up with it! I heard them planning last night!" Link protested.

"So you _were_ eavesdropping?" Master Hand asked.

"What? Uh, no! They were talking about it openly!" Link continued.

"Link," Marth said.

"What?" Link asked, looking at Marth, who had taken a seat.

"Just give it up," Marth said solemnly.

"What? Why!" Link complained.

"Because hes clearly isn't believing you," Marth answered bluntly.

"Me? Hey, you're supposed to be helping!" Link said, raising his voice.

"Since when?" Marth asked.

"Since you followed me here!" Link yelled.

"You two can take that argument outside, I have files to go through," Master Hand commented.

Link grumbled and walked outside. Marth followed behind, and raised an eyebrow at Link.

"What?" Link groaned.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Marth asked.

"Hnnh, well if we can't do anything about Bowser and Ganon, then we can at least embarrass Ike next time he goes on a date with Zelda, right?" Link said, standing up straight.

"Again, I ask, when did I agree to go with you on that?" Marth questioned.

"Again, I say, when you follow someone for action, you gotta go the _whole_ way," Link grunted back, making a gesture.

Marth just sighed, and followed Link who was slipping around the hallways in a way that is meant to be sneaky, but isn't at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to make this chapter longer, but its not my best word-count. Oh well, enjoy, I hae a lot of artwork that needs doing so the next chapter is going to be a long time. But probably not much longer then this one. Oh well.<strong>

**If you want something to blame for lateness, you can find and yell at a copy of the Hunger Games.**


End file.
